Wedding Bells
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Tadashi and Honey Lemons wedding!
1. Love Is An Open Door

***squee* A love story!**

**And someone actually did this! I saw it on YouTube. But no spoilers! Just read!**

Tadashi sighed as he lay down on his bed.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight, he was going to propose to Honey Lemon.

Was he nervous?

Absolutely.

He was the only person who knew about it, and he had it all planned out.

Tonight was karaoke night at the university. And he figured Honey would want to do it. He also had a song planned out.

He could only hope his plan would work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Shut up and drive!_"

Everyone clapped as one if the students finished her song.

Tadashi's heart skipped a beat as they walked up.

He was pretty sure everyone could hear hid heart beating faster and faster.

He looked at Hiro, who was holding a video camera smirking. Obviously glad for another embarrassing video of Tadashi.

He thought he felt the ring in his pocket grow heavier as the music started.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face." _Honey Lemon started. _"Then suddenly I bump into you."_

_"I was thinking the same thing!' Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." _Tadashi sang. _"And maybe it's the party talkin' or the chocolate fondue!"_

_"But with you,"_

_"But with you!"_

_"I found my place!"_

_"I see your face!"_

_"And its nothing like I've ever felt before!_

_Love is an open door! _

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!"_

_"With you!"_

_"With you!"_

_"With you!"_

_"With you!"_

_"Love is an open door..."_

Tadashi swore he saw Hiro trying not to laugh.

_"I mean it's crazy."_

_"What?"_

_"We finish each others-"_

_"Sandwiches!"_

_"That's what I was gonna say!"_

_"I've never meet someone, who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinks!_

_Jinks again!_

_Our mental incronazitions! Can have but one explanation!"_

_"You-"_

_"And I!"_

_"Were-"_

_"Just-"_

_"Ment_

_"To be!"_

_"Say good bye! To the pain of the past! We don't have too feel it anymore! Love is an open door! LOBE is an open door! Life can mean so much more!"_

_"With you!"_

_"With you!"_

_"With you!"_

_"Love is an open door..."_

_"Door..."_

_"Can I say something crazy?"_

Honey Lemon giggles turned into gasps as Tadashi bent down on one knee, took a small box out if his pocket that held a beautiful diamond ring and said,

_"Will you marry me?"_

She placed her hands over her mouth to stop her from screaming in excitement. After what felt like an eternity to Tadashi, she fell to her knees so she would be at Tadashis level and said through tears of happiness,

_"Can I say something even crazier?"_

She gave him a kiss on the lips before saying.

_"Yes!"_

**Ah! I love this chapter! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Telling Cass

**I'm BAAAACCCKK with another chapter!**

**And for my 'Family' fans, there will be an update soon.**

**I promise.**

**Hiro: Why do you keep taking my brother away from me?**

**Me: Wah?**

**Hiro: Never mind...**

**Me: Okay...On With The Story!**

The whole room was silent. Every single eye seemed to be looking at them.

A few rather awkward seconds later, someone started clapping. Then everyone started clapping.

Everyone except Hiro.

Hiro just sat there in shock. His brother _proposed! _Sure, deep down inside he was really happy for his Nii-chan. But even deeper down, he felt like this was partly his fault. Maybe he wasn't good enough for Tadashi anymore, so he decided to get married and live somewhere else.

Without Hiro.

Hiro looked up at the stage, and was shocked to see that a small crowd had gathered there. The crowd had surrounded Honey Lemon and Tadashi, and was drowning them with questions. Hiro herd bits and pieces of, _"Are you planning to have kids?" _And _"Do you need help with the wedding? My cousin has a friend who is the brother-in-law to a wedding planner!"_

Hiro gave one last glance at his brother before going back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey sweetie!" His Aunt called from the kitchen where she was making dinner. When she noticed his glum face she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He told her, starting to go upstairs.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked again. Hiro just shook his head.

"Nah. I'm good." He replied.

"I made hot wings!" She yelled up the stairs.

"I'm good!" He yelled back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadashi walked in the front door. It had been a good 20 minutes after Honey Lemon and he had sung. On the drive back, he thought about how to tell Aunt Cass he was engaged. He had come up with only one, but it was kinda cruel. Well, he was already here. It's not like he wanted to just walk up to her and be like _Hey, I'm gonna marry my girlfriend. How was your evening? _

He walked up the stairs and greeted his aunt.

"Hey Aunt Cass." He said, donning a sad tone of voice.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" She asked. Tadashi walked over to the couch and sat down beside Cass who was was watching Frankenstein. (She really needs to watch something else.)

She paused the tv as Dr. Frankenstein was saying, _"It's alive! ALIVE! (Insert evil laugh here)"_

He took a breath before telling her, "Honey Lemon and I aren't dating anymore."

"What? Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry! What happened?" She asked. She started rubbing his back in small circles as he took off his hat and held it in one hand loosely. Tadashi stood up and faced Cass before breaking into a wide grin and telling her, "Were not dating because..." He paused for a dramatic effect. "We're getting married!"

"What!?" She practically screamed. She pulled him into a big hug before running to the phone and saying, "I've gotta tell all my friends!"

Tadashi chuckled as he walked up to his room to find a grumpy Hiro.

"Hey Hiro." Tadashi greeted his little brother. "What's wrong?" He asked Hiro.

"Nothing. What's it to you?" Hiro grumbled on his bed. Hiro hadn't even changed out of his clothes and he was on the edge of sleep.

Tadashi raised his hands in surrender. "Never mind." He said. Tadashi changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed. He had a busy day tomorrow.

**Hey guys. Sorry this Chapter is kinda short. I couldn't really think of anything.**

**And to the person who asked, "How is this a Frozen and Big Hero 6 fanfic?" (I didn't say the name cause I'm lazy) You'll see...(insert evil laugh here)**

**Au Revoir!**


	3. Telling Gogo

**Next chapter will be them planning and all the awkwardness when they're on campus.**

Honey Lemon drove up to the apartment building. She shared an apartment with Gogo, so they felt more like sisters than friends. Gogo also hadn't gone to the karaoke night (because she though karaoke was stupid) so Gogo had absolutely no idea that she was engaged.

Honey had also thought about how to tell Gogo she was getting married, but had only thought of one thing. It wasn't mean, but it would surely take Gogo by surprise. Then again, marriages are always surprising.

"Hey Gogo!" She called cheerfully. Gogo gave her a nod and went back to her video game. Honey sighed and tapped her foot impatiently as Gogo maneuvered Mario around a Cheep-Cheep.

"Hey Gogo, I picked up a pizza for dinner!" Honey said. True, she did pick up a pizza on the way home, considering she hadn't had dinner before going the university. She sighed happily, recalling the wonderful moment when Tadashi pulled out the ring.

She really had the best boyfriend (in her opinion). He was extremely polite, generous, and knew every thing about her, just not in a creepy way. He must've been planning on proposing for a while, waiting for the right moment.

When Honey Lemon was younger, she had always dreamed she would get engaged wearing a golden princess gown on the beach at sunset, her fiancée a prince from a distant fairy tale kingdom, riding a white stallion. After she said yes, they would ride the horse beside the waves and get married the next day, and live happily ever after.

Of course now that she was older, she knew that was never going to happen. But Tadashi did the next best thing. They sang her favorite song from her favorite movie and actually proposed. Not fake, like Hans did, but really ment it. And that's why Honey Lemon loved Tadashi.

She must've been staring off into space, because the next thing she knew, Gogo was waving her hand in front of Honey's face.

"Um, you okay?" Gogo asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Honey waved her off.

Gogo shrugged and sat down at their table. Honey Lemon opened up the box and handed her a slice of pepperoni.

"So, Gogo." Honey said, placing g her own slice on a napkin in front of her. "I was wondering." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you like the honor of being my maid of honor?"

Gogo nearly choked on her slice of pizza. "What!? You're engaged!? Tadashi proposed!?" She squealed.

"Yes!" Honey squealed back. Gogo gasped and they both squealed some more.

"Let me see the ring!" Gogo cried. Honey held out her hand and Gogo examined the ring.

"Wow." She said. "This must've cost a _lot!_"

Honey smiled and just said, "It's not about how much it cost, it's the love that counts."

"Hey! Forget this pizza! Let's go out and celebrate!" Gogo suggested. "On me. We can even go to that really good Italian restaurant you like! What's it called again?"

"Olive Garden?"

"Yeah. That place."

**Sorry it was kinda short. I didn't really know what to write. I just really wanted to get this up so...yeah**


End file.
